


What Are We Fighting For, Anyway?

by paige_the_plant



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Attempted Murder, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder, Slow Burn, first fic, idk how to tag, im really bad at tagging, orange is a lonely jerk, this is literally just my daydreams during class oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paige_the_plant/pseuds/paige_the_plant
Summary: It was a common strategy, make a few allies, get them to vouch for you. Easy as that.Or at least, it should be.But what happens when one gets too close?
Relationships: Black/Yellow (Among Us), Lime/Orange (Among Us), Orange/Lime (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Are We Fighting For, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time, and it's quite honestly something I've come up with during class daydreaming. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading ! <3

A trained professional, that's what he was. And this, was just another mission. Nothing more, nothing less. orange looked around the cafeteria at his crew-mates, each wearing their designated colors. Most everyone was in there, having finished their tasks for the time being. Blue and White sat together off to his left, with Green, Purple, and Cyan nearby. The crew had been on the Skeld for about a month now, each of them beginning to fall into some kind of routine and building relationships. It was expected, after all. Spending that much time together was bound to bring people together. Orange didn't mind it too much, at least for a while. It was interesting to see such different people all together. He'd never been one to get too close, but he was good at faking it; came in handy to have at least one person to vouch for you. Others from back home might not approve, most of them despised the crew-mates. He flinched when a brightly colored hand waved in his face.

"Skeld to Orange, you alive in there?" Lime sat down next to him, taking off her helmet. "What's going on in that head of yours  
hm?" The girl smiled, cheerful as her suit was bright. 

"Oh, nothing really. Just waiting for something to happen I guess." It wasn't a complete lie, after all.

"Yeah, aren't we all." She sighed, leaving a comfortable silence between the two of them to open up the book she'd brought with. Orange wouldn't go as far as to call any of the crew his friends, though he couldn't deny it wasn't bad to have some of them around here and there. Lime was friendly and trusting enough that she was the perfect choice to ally with. Her friends Cyan and Pink weren't the worst, though it made him uneasy being in such a large group whenever they'd all come together. It had been a while now onboard the ship and he still hadn't made a move. He'd have to act fast and do something, otherwise HQ wouldn't be too happy with him. Looking up he saw Pink coming towards their table with Red in tow. 

"Lime! Are you finished already? You're always so fast with everything." Pink flopped next to Lime, the three girls now chattering away. Might as well go for a walk, no one would notice if he left now. Maybe I'll run into someone on their own, he thought. Orange got up to leave, stretching before heading out towards Navigation. The halls were quiet; peaceful. He glanced upwards at the camera, checking for any sign of being watched. No blinking; perfect. It was almost amusing at how poorly designed these ships were made. Vents big enough to get in and out of, cams were only in a few areas, and the entire system could be hacked and controlled from the palm of his hand. Orange made his way to the windows of nav, gazing out into the darkness. It was an eerie feeling, and he couldn't shake the thought of himself getting ejected. His reflection stared back at him, as if it were already caught and thrown out like garbage. The sound of footsteps down the hall distracted him, growing closer. Black appeared in the doorway, peering in at him.

"Hey Orange, what're you doing here?" The dark haired girl asked, joining him at the controls. 

"Nothing much, just bored, ya know?" This could be my chance, as long as she's alone. "What about you? I'm surprised you're not with Yellow." He smirked, chuckling at the blush now across her cheeks. 

"She had to go to the reactor, so we split up for now..We don't always travel together you know." She huffed, crossing her arms. Yellow was across the ship? Perfect...

Orange grinned, reaching for his tablet. "Yeah, well, maybe you should, The buddy system is what keeps people safe, ya know?" Black's expression fell, a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but...." Her voice faltered, and she took a hesitant step away.

"But what? You thought you were safe here on this ship?" Orange cut her off.

"Orange, you're scaring me, please stop," Orange let out a laugh as she turned to run, hitting his tablet at the same time, causing the doors to shut; effectively locking them in. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Black was at the door now, trying to pry them open.

"Yello-!!" Her cry for help was cut short with a quick slit to the throat. She caught herself against the door, but only for a moment before crumpling to the floor in a bloody, leaking mess. Orange watched momentarily, wiping his blade on her suit to remove most of the blood. The doors would be opening soon, the locks didn't stay for too long sadly. He'd have to cause a distraction and get out quickly. Orange cast one last look at the dying girl, the life in her quickly fading, before dropping down into the vents.


End file.
